Fair and Square
by miss-sci-fi
Summary: Dr Saroyan announces a new community grant available to her interns, but she already has some in mind who deserves to win. Is this just about who is most deserving or is there something more here? Rted T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Dr Camille Saroyan took a deep breath and looked around the room at the small group of interns gathered at the table in front of her. She shook her head slightly as she contemplated the five young people before her.

"Dr Saroyan, is there any reason you wanted to see us all?" chirped Daisy. "I only ask because me and Lancelot and I are going to mini golf right after work. And you know how he gets all.."

"Thank you Miss Wicks," interrupted Cam. "I wanted to announce a new community grant program. One science intern from this region has the opportunity to win. The Harley Q community science grant is a big deal people. 20,000 dollars to use however you see fit to benefit and promote education in any community. It could make a real difference. Plus, you know, if one of you wins it looks good for the Jeffersonian. And thus me. So I advise you all to get cracking. Go home, Google it and apply. "

As the interns departed, talking excitedly amongst themselves, one stayed behind.

"Dr Saroyan," began Wendell. "Do you really think one of us could win?"

"Who knows?" she replied. "But you have a chance. And you should take it. I didn't just tell you because I want more accolades for our department. It would do wonders for any of you career wise. Do it!"

As he departed, Cam began to think about the grant. Who among her team really deserved something like this? Daisy was bright, but she was well off. She probably wouldn't understand how to best use the money to help the community. Fisher had no connection will the community at all and Nigel-Murray wasn't that familiar with America yet. Vaziri could probably make good use of the money. And Wendell. Nice, normal Wendell, from a poor background, who talked about his home town like a nirvana of giving and sharing.

Wendell; he could make a difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I don't own anything, just playing with someone elses things.**

Cam stalked down the hallway with a grin on her face and one purpose in mind. She loved delivering good news. Especially to someone who truly deserved it. She quickly found her target, working alone in the bone room.

"Wendell, congratulations! You won. You got the grant."

"Are you serious? That's amazing. Wow, just wow."

Cam smiled at Wendell's pure joy.

"They'll be calling you within the hour. Want to get a drink to celebrate?"

Wendell looked a little taken aback at the offer. He paused for a moment, before replying with a grin, "sure, why not?"

Together they headed towards the Founding Fathers.

As Cam moved to the bar to order the drinks, Wendell found a table. He was just about to sit down when he felt his phone buzzing. He scrambled to answer it, knowing it was most likely the committee who organised the grant.

By the time Cam appeared at the table with drinks, Wendell was looking slightly confused. "Recommendation? What recommendation?" he paused to listen to the voice of the other end of the line. "Right, well thank you very much. This is an amazing opportunity."

He carefully closed his phone and looked across to Cam.

"Did you do that? Recommend me? I thought I won fair and square."

"You did. I didn't lie in that letter. Or exaggerate. You earned it. I just made sure they knew it. You deserved this Wendell."

"Well in that case, I guess I owe you a thank you. Well I guess I should get back to the case before Dr B gets back."

"I think we have a few minutes left before she notices." She nodded towards the seats and Wendell finally sat down.

"Dr Saroyan, really, really thank you. You have no idea how much this means. Not just for me, but for my whole community. This… it could change lives. I don't even know how to thank you."

"Just keep being brilliant Wendell," she grinned. "So what are you going to do with the grant?"

"I think I'm going to help extend my high school. You they don't even have a proper science lab? Well now they can. That school, those teachers, they did so much for. They helped me raise funds for college. This feels like I can finally start saying thanks."

"That's one of the reasons I wanted you to win. I knew you would genuinely want to make a difference. I'm from the Bronx; I know what it's like to have too many dreams and not enough money. You have a big heart Wendell."

Wendell grinned, "So do you Dr Saroyan."

"I don't always think so. Some people, they don't like how I handle things. I go for what I want and I don't always handle things with tact and grace."

"I don't think that's true. I've seen you in action Dr Saroyan; your compassion when you talk to grieving families, your patience when you're dealing with crazy squints, your mad fast brain when looking a dead bodies. I think you have more tact and grace than anyone I know."

"You know, if you're going to keep saying things like that, you can call me Cam. You know, while we're not at work."

"Okay then, Cam." Wendell grinned his infectious smile. "So things were hard when you were a kid?"

"Yeah I guess. Not starving or anything, but never quite enough. I was happy enough until I realised that not everyone lived pay check to pay check like us. Then I just wanted to get out and make a better life. I worked so hard to get into college. Would've been nowhere without a scholarship."

"Do you wish you'd had a different childhood?"

"I used too. But now I think it taught me to work harder for everything. And that lesson has gotten me far. What about you?"

"Nah, I loved every minute of my childhood. And even though things are still tough, I wouldn't trade a thing. Especially when I can call them tonight and tell them the news and they will be so, so happy."

"Maybe that's where you get your compassion from. All those people who love you and help you. No wonder you're the most normal person at the Jeffersonian.

"Thanks Cam," he answered with a laugh. "I don't know if you're normal," he said teasingly, "but you are pretty damn cool."

And then without thought, without reason, they were kissing. Softly and gently. And then just as suddenly they stopped.

"So I have to go back to work. The lab. Work, now. Bye," spluttered Cam as she jumped up from the table and practically out of the pub.

"Right," said Wendell quietly to himself, looking completely shell -shocked. "There goes my career."

And with that he dropped his head on to the table sharply. Too sharply. "Great. And now my brain hurts."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- still don't own**

Cam entered the lab in a panic. She could feel her heart thumping and she felt strangely out of breath. "Bad, bad, bad Cam," she muttered to herself. Clearly she needed help. She thought briefly of asking Sweets to clean her brain out. But then she remembered that he was even younger than Wendell. She took a deep breath and slowly headed towards the one person in the office who wouldn't completely freak out. Probably

"Angela, I have to talk to you."

Angela looked up from her computer. "Sure Cam, what's up? I don't have anything new on the case yet."

"No, it's not the case. It's personal."

"Ooh do tell," replied Angela.

"You know what? I can't. Sorry. I should go."

"Wait," called Angela as Cam turned to leave. "You looked frazzled. It'll help to talk. No judgment ok?"

"Ok." Cam paused to take a deep breath and then the words came tumbling out all at once. "Angela, I kissed Wendell. Or he kissed me. I can't really be sure which. But there was definitely kissing. And not innocent cheek kissing." Her face suddenly fell. "Oh god, I kissed an intern. This is terrible. It's like I'm an old cradle snatching crazy lady."

"Sweetie, calm down. Take a deep breath. Now… tell me EVERYTHING! And don't skimp on the details honey. I'm a married woman. This is all the excitement I get."

"Ok. Well, I was congratulating him on winning that grant. Totally professional. So we went to grab celebratory drinks at the Founding Fathers tonight."

"Well that sounds totally professional."

"Judging or helping Angela?"

"Right, sorry, helping. Do go on."

"So were just talking. About everything. And then we were kissing. And then we weren't."

"So then what happened?"

"I did what any normal person would have done. I ran away. Quickly."

"Of course you did," said Angela, rolling her eyes. "So now what?"

"That's your job to figure out! Why do you think I'm telling you? You're the people person. So tell me what to do!"

"Wow, chill pill Cam. Look, it depends how you feel."

"I don't feel anything. It was just a kiss. Which I can just forget about. Pretend it didn't happen. Right, that's a good plan. Thanks Angela." With that she turned on her heel and sped to the door.

"Cam, stop!" Angela called out, causing Cam to pause. "That's a terrible plan. It's never just a kiss. Not with co-workers and especially not with Wendell. I know him ok? And he never would have kissed you if he didn't have feelings for you. And let's face it; you'd never go out for drinks with an intern if there wasn't something there. So tell me again how you feel. And don't even both trying to fool me."

"Fine," Cam looked thoughtful for a moment. "For the record, I never felt anything for him until this stupid grant came up and I realised how kind and deserving he is. He made me feel… young. And happy. And for some reason it's like I can just open up to him. But it doesn't matter. I'm his boss. And not just his boss, but his boss's boss. I guess I just have to find a way to tell him that we are done."

"What? Why?"

"Angela, it's a complete, total conflict of interest. And it's a whole professional, ethical thing."

"Eh, screw professionalism. If there was ever a guy worth taking a chance on, it's Wendell. He is a brilliant man. And let's face it, when has the Jeffersonian ever been the epitome of a professional work environment?"

Cam cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Miss Montenegro, you do raise a valid point."


	4. Chapter 4

Cam approached the bone room slowly and nervously. She looked down to see that her hands were shaking.

"Get it together Cam," she muttered to herself. "Stop acting like a love-struck teenager. Go for what you want. You're the boss Cam."

With a deep breath she entered the room. She paused for a moment to consider Wendell. He was staring intently at the table, squinting his eyes slightly as he examined the bones. That was one of the things she admired about Wendell; his ability to switch from personal to professional so quickly.

"Hey Wendell," she called out. "You have a second to talk?"

"Yeah I guess I do. Look Cam... Dr Saroyan. I can't lose this job. So I'm sorry about what happened, but-but... please don't fire me!"

"I'm not going to fire you! Wendell I like you. I came to ask you if you felt the same way."

"Wow," breathed Wendell, looking shocked. "That's not what I expected you to say. How I feel about you doesn't matter Dr Saroyan. I can't lose this internship and if I get caught with a superior I probably will. I'm sorry, I have to go and find Dr B." And with that he turned abruptly on his heel and walked away.

Cam slumped against the table. So much for taking chances.

Miserably Cam walked back to Angela's office.

"He blew me off Angela."

"What?"

"He can't pursue this. He could lose his internship."

"Ok I need to go and have words with that boy," cried Angela, already rising to march out the door.

"No, Angela. He's right. I could never forgive myself if I caused him to lose this job."

"I guess you're right," admitted Angela reluctantly. "But I don't think either off you can just sweep this under the carpet."

"You're right. I go for what I want. It's my thing."

Once again Cam found herself outside the bone room, ready to take a leap. But she wasn't so afraid this time.

"Wendell," Cam started quietly, "we can be friends right?"

"Friends?" asked Wendell, turning away for his work.

"Yeah. People who go out to dinner and get lunch and watch movies and never, ever touch each other. Until you finish your internship that is."

"And then?"

"That depends. I think I made it clear what I want. What do you want? If you want to stay friends and colleagues that's fine. But I need to know."

"I want you. That's all. Just you. You are smart and strong and sexy and compassionate. You're amazing. And still my boss, so I should probably stop saying sexy. "

"I wonj't be your boss forever. So you better start working damn hard on that thesis."


	5. Chapter 5

And so started two wonderful but long months. Long dinners, long conversations, long phone bills after late night phone calls, long silences that rightfully should have been filled with touch.

And some days Cam would get so frustrated. At herself for feeling like a school girl. At Angela and Hodgins for flaunting their love all over the lab. At Wendell for being so damn good looking in a lab coat. But he would see her clenched fists and her fixed stare and he would suddenly appear next to her and whisper softly in her ear, "I hate waiting too."

And some days she would get so insecure. Would he still feel the same in a few months? Does he care as much as she does? Is she assuming too much? But he would notice her worry every time and soon enough she would have a new message on her phone "seeing you every day is driving me crazy. But I think I'd wait forever."

* * *

"Guess what I got today?"

Cam looked up at the familiar voice and smiled "Ooh did you get that apartment you were looking for?"

"Nope even better."

"Well you'd better spill Wendall."

"That's _Doctor_ Wendall to you miss."

Cam's mouth dropped open is surprise. "That's amazing. I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say a thing Cam."

And then they were kissing. And it was even better than before, with months of longing and yearning poured out into their passionate embrace. As they paused to take a breath, Cam looked up and smiled, "I'm so glad you're a doctor now. I felt so sleazy crushing on an intern." she paused for just a second, "You know you need to find a new job right? I don't have room or money to employ new doctor."

"I don't even care. I'll see you every day, I swear or I'd go crazy. It doesn't matter where I work, it won't change a thing. I'm in for the long haul."

And then there is more kissing. And laughing. And a celebration with the whole team. And when they kiss in front of everyone, no one but Dr Brennan is surprised. Angela and Hodgins look thrilled. Sweets looks happy too and holds tightly on to Daisy, smiling as his friends find happiness. Booth, though still some what confused as to how tough Cameron had fallen for a lab geek, had picked up the signs months ago. Now he just looks pleased.

"Why are they kissing? Are they in a relationship? When did that happen?" whispered Brennan into his ear.

"Something has been going on for months. It was a clear as daylight. Those looks they kept giving each other..."

Brennan looked scandalised, "You mean they have been breaking regulations?"

At this point Angela chimed in, "No, they've been waiting. Guess they're done waiting now. Finally. The amount of times I had to listen to her sexually frustrated rants!"

Brennan looked somewhat mollified to hear that.

"I don't get it though," said Booth. "I mean, it's Cam. She's not the kind of women to fall for a squint. I thought she liked her men a little more... actiony."

Angela rolled her eyes, while Brennan cocked her head to one side, looking thoughtful.

"I don't pretend to understand the need for long term relationships. But I think I can understand why they might be seen to be a good match. They're both practical. And relatively professional. Thy both can be impulsive and emotional. But perhaps they can each be a calming influence on each other. They certainly seem happy. For now at least."

Booth laughed and threw an arm over Brennan's shoulder. "Ah Bones, you almost sounded like a girl. Up until that last sentence. Always the optimist."

"I'm just being realistic."

"Well stop it," ordered Angela. "Just look at them."

All three of them turned their heads towards the happy couple. They were standing in each other's arms, looking completely oblivious to the world around them. They were alternating between laughing and kissing. And neither of them had ever looked quite so happy.

Finito. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
